supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional dendrite
Demensional dendrite, formerly known as Gary, A, Yonders, is an active member of the Dynasty Powers The ability to combine using dimensions and portals with physical fighting. A combination of Enhanced Combat and Dimensional Manipulation. Variation of Combat Merging. The power to mimic the abilities and attributes of cephalopods.These include extra limbs or tentacles, Ink sacks, Gills, ability to open bottles, flexibility and Hydronamic skin Relationships Friends Foes Fuckbackstories.png|Quickinfo ACTION COMICS.png|shittycomic DDsquidguy.png|DD Background Once upon time Gary was running for his god damn life as he was about to be killed by a mob during a cook out gone wrong. In Gary's defense he did not understand how being a space squid in a zealous Japanease cook out could be a danger to him, or any other persons well being. Then while hidden in a sewer ditch he noticed as men and women dropped dead or ran for there life. The virus was at work and it was both a blessing an a threat. Gary was a one of ten of last Starmakers, a group of beings that created the stars in the night sky. During an event that killed his father and sent his mother and siblings into earth orbit, he was seperated from them landing in the ocean. Upon landing he was soon caught by a group of whale hunters. Being amazed by the creature they kept it as a pet soon learning that it infact was sentient. During this time it grew weak; like a beached whale or a fat kid without candy. Luckly one of the fishermen had a son who was a quantum physicist. They were able to simulate the inviroment of space for the squid and named him Gary and used there last name as a place holder for it. The fisherman soon died from the radiation given of by Gary and the son grew busier as athreat was growing. Gary was fond of humans for the most part and during the night roamed outside of his chamber to explore. On on night he visted a group of people feeling it was the time to greet more people. Because if a small group of people showed him love and compassion, why won't more? He was wrong. Then it happened. The virus came and wiped out mankind. As a starmaker the effects were not like the other humans who gained the ability to drop dead anywhere they stood. Instead he mutated into a more homonid form. He also began to lose his traditional powers. Some of which altered in to new ones. When the population was still and a large slope decline he was able to unlock his powers and grew found of his new way of life. The foundness ended when his care taker, son of the fisherman, grew ill. In order to spare his life he put the Son in achamber similar to his own. Putting the son in suspended animation. Gary bore the name that he wears now and vows to bring peace back to the savage humans. In order to fix himself and the son the took care of him and saved him. He loves to say god-damn becuase the fisherman said it every other sentence. Category:Kin Category:Other Category:Male Category:Cephalopod Physiology Category:Dimensiokinetic Combat